


Ice Breaker

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Auror Trainee Draco Malfoy, Auror Trainee Harry Potter, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: How do you handle two Auror trainees who can't seem to be in the same room for more than five minutes before picking a fight? It's only the first week, and Auror Davison already feels the weekend can't come soon enough.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Ice Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #343:  
> 1\. Leniant  
> 2\. ~~Lethal~~  
>  3\. ~~Lethargy~~
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Ice
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“Okay, that’s it!” Auror Davison growls, effectively cutting off Harry’s rant mid-sentence.

Harry blinks, reeling from the sudden impact as reality crashes back down around him. _Shit_. He’d done it again; he’d let himself get so riled up by the infuriating blond that he’d shut out everything and everyone around him.

The echo of Davison’s voice lingers in the air, emphasising the heavy silence charging the training room. Harry can feel the other trainees’ eyes on him, on them both, but he can’t take his eyes away from Malfoy’s narrowed stare, the stormy grey as mesmerising as ever where they glimmer behind stray locks of platinum blond.

“Everyone who’s not Potter or Malfoy—” Davison announces as Harry watches the bob of Malfoy’s Adam’s apple as the man swallows. “—Tomorrow. 8 am. Don’t be late.”

People scramble to gather their belongings, all suddenly eager to leave. Harry’s mouth is parched. Malfoy’s chest is heaving slightly with his panted breaths.

When the door slams shut behind their classmates, Auror Davison is standing right next to them. Harry hasn’t noticed her approach. Her voice is low and composed as she speaks.

“I don’t fucking care what happened between you in the past. I don’t care if you used to beat each other up, or hex each other’s balls off, or snog each other senseless…” _What?!_ _As if— “_ You’re in the Auror Academy now, and if you want to stay, you better start acting like fucking adults.”

The verbal slap forces Harry to face his instructor, finally able to tear his eyes from Malfoy’s rosy cheeks.

“I’ve been lenient this first week,” she continues, “but rest assured, you’re on _exceptionally_ thin ice here. You both have potential to become brilliant Aurors. But this profession requires teamwork, and if you continue to show unwillingness or inability to cooperate, I won’t have any choice but to kick you out of the program. Understood?”

Harry nods, feeling like a chastised kid.

“Good.”

She turns to leave but hesitates.

“Actually, I think… Yes, I’m going to pair you up. As from now, until graduation — if you manage to make it so far — you’ll be partners.”

 _Fuck_ , Harry thinks, acknowledging his career evaporating. _Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
